Home (Survive)
"Home" is the tenth episode of the third Season and twenty-eighth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on November 11, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Rick has realized that Martinez is going back to Woodbury. He wants Glenn to watch Carl as Rick takes Dale's RV and goes after Martinez. Carl thinks that his father doesn't care about him, but Glenn says Rick does anything to save his people. Glenn asks Carl if he understands, and Carl agrees. Martinez is running back to Woodbury, across the forest. Rick catches him and rams the RV into Martinez. He's still alive, barely, and he drops his gun. Rick asks what was he thinking, and Martinez responds that his people deserve to live, too. The Prison is secure, Martinez notes, and that he isn't going to bring The Governor, but Rick doesn't believe him. Rick reminds him of what The Governor did to him and Michonne. Rick tells him that his people are a "poison! A plague worse than the dead! People DIE for your amusement!" He then asks Martinez if he knows what people are capable of. Martinez responds with "I think I'm getting...the idea..." implying that Rick is no different from The Governor. Rick strangles him to death, and leaves him to reanimate. In Woodbury, The Governor, admiring her speech to the people of Woodbury, asks Andrea to take over. "I'm not fit to lead these people," he says. "But you are." Meanwhile, Daryl and Merle bicker in the forest. Daryl pines for life back at The Prison, but Merle predicts that The Governor has slaughtered everyone there. Glenn makes an executive decision to fortify The Prison against The Governor, despite Hershel's suggestion that they flee. Glenn enlists Carl to help investigate where Tyreese and his group found their way inside. The Governor visits Bob Stookey in his house while Bob is relaxing. He asks if he can still count on Bob's allegiance. Bob reassures The Governor, who then asks him to keep tabs on Andrea, as he is not sure where her loyalty lies. Later, Andrea asks Bob for The Governor's whereabouts. Bob dodges her questions, but raises her suspicions. Back at The Prison, Glenn and Carl inform the group that the boiler room is overrun with walkers again. Hershel again advises a retreat, but Glenn ignores him and says he and Maggie will go to the far side of The Prison to look for the breach. Glenn finds Maggie alone in her cell. He insists they talk about her encounter with The Governor and asks if she was raped. She snaps at him before telling the details of what happened. Glenn reaches out to her, but she shoves him away, asking if he feels better now that he knows the full story. On the catwalk, Carol and Axel reinforce a fence. Axel tells Carol he was initially sent to prison for robbing a gas station with a toy gun in his pocket. He bonds with Carol as she shows him how to use a real one. Meanwhile, Merle follows Daryl into the forest and scolds him for risking his life to help strangers. They grapple and Daryl's shirt rips, revealing childhood scars from their father's beatings. much to his horror. "I didn't know," Merle says apologetically and tells Daryl that he left home because of how he was abused and would have killed their father.. Daryl stalks away, telling Merle that he's going back where he belongs. Merle complains that he can't follow him to The Prison because he tried to kill Michonne and Glenn.. "I may be the one that's walkin' away," Daryl says, "but you're the one that's leavin'." Outside of The Prison, Dale tries to stop Glenn from going off on his own. "This rage of yours," Dale says, "it's gonna get you killed." Glenn ignores him and drives off. Dale calls to a disoriented Rick from the prison fence. "We need you now more than ever," Dale says. In the courtyard, Carol and Axel chat. Suddenly, a bullet hits Axel in the head, killing him instantly. The Governor, stationed at the treeline, lowers his Steyr AUG A1. Rick's group runs for cover as The Governor and his men attack. Rick is hiding outside of the prison under a bridge, Hershel is ducking underneath the brush near the gates, Michonne is taking cover behind the tipped over bus by the inner fence entrance, Carol is using Axel's body to shield her from bullets, Dale, Sophia, Lori, Judith and Summer hide in Dale's RV and Beth and Carl are hiding behind a wall. Maggie then bursts out of her cell into the courtyard carrying guns. The sides are more evened out as gunfire erupts on both sides. One of the Woodbury soldiers, situated in a guard tower, is killed by Maggie. Gunfire ceases and silence drops when suddenly a bread truck comes crashing through The Prison's gate and stops in the yard. The Governor smiles as a ramp drops down and the back door opens, allowing a mass of walkers to stream out of the truck, with the fully-armored driver fleeing the prison's yard. The Governor drives off as the survivors struggle with the dead. On the way out, The Governor's car passes Glenn's as he and Charlie return to the prison. Outside of the fence, Rick is struggling for his life as he's surrounded by walkers, one of which is about to bite him. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt pierces its forehead, signifying Merle and Daryl's arrival. Together, they kill the remaining walkers outside the fence. Glenn arrives and gets Hershel back to the main group, behind their second wall of fence. Momentarily safe, Rick stares darkly into the prison's yard, now swarming with walkers. Deaths *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) *Axel Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *Last appearance of Caesar Ramón Martínez. *Last appearance of Axel **With Axel's death, all of the Prisoners are dead.